Recently, in the vehicle drive system provided with a manual transmission (MT), eco-run control to execute fuel cutoff to stop the engine during the inertia running is adopted. Herein, when a driver switches from the inertia running to the running on the engine, the driver performs shift change from neutral to a forward position. At that time, when a shift position selected by the driver is lower than the shift position, which should be essentially selected for a current vehicle speed (the shift operation mistake occurs), the engine might receive motion energy of a vehicle to be put into the excessive revolution state. Technology disclosed in the patent literature 1 is known as a conventional vehicle drive system related to such a problem.